pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Italiano: expressões
Comunicação básica Não entendo: Non capisco Não sei: Non lo so Desculpe, não falo italiano: Mi dispiace, non parlo italiano Meu italiano é muito ruim: Il mio italiano è molto male Estou aprendendo ainda: Sto ancora imparando Não sei o que eu deveria dizer: Non so che cosa dovrei dire / Non so cosa dovrei dire Não sei o que você gostaria que eu disesse: Io non so che cosa vorresti/vorreste farmi dire Não sei o que dizer: Io non so cosa dire Não sei exatamente o que dizer: Non so esattamente cosa dire Não sei como falar isso: Non so come dire questo Como se diz?: Come si dice? Como se diz isso em italiano?: Come si dice questo in italiano? É certo assim? / É certo dizer assim?: È giusto dire cosi? Como dizer?...: Come dire ...? Pegou-me de suspresa / Fui pego de surpresa: Mi ha colto di sorpresa / Sono stato colto di sorpresa Aprendendo Estou aqui para aprender um pouco de italiano: Sono qui per imparare un po' di italiano Como se diz?: Come si dice? Como se diz isso em italiano?: Come si dice questo in italiano? É certo assim? / É certo dizer assim?: È giusto dire cosi? Qual a diferença entre...e...: Qual è la differenza tra ... e ... Desculpe o atraso: Scusate il ritardo Estou aqui pela aula de italiano: Sono qui per la classe italiana Que dias são as aulas?: Quali giorni sono classi? A que horas começam as aulas?: A che ora fanno le lezioni iniziano? Não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que eu vejo esta palavra: Non è la prima né la seconda volta che vedo questa parola Geral Ir embora: Andare via Onde é...? / Onde está...?: Dov'è...? O que é...?: Che cosa è...? / Che cosa è questo(a)...? Prefiro isto àquilo: Preferisco questo a quello O que devo fazer?: Che cosa io devo fare? Eu não sei o que responder: Io non so che cosa rispondere O que eu devo responder? / Como devo responder?: Che cosa devo rispondere? / Come devo rispondere (a questa domanda)? Tinha dito (a você) que...: Te l'avevo detto che... / Ve l'avevo detto che... Alguém me disse: Qualcuno mi ha detto O que você quer de mim?: Cosa vuoi da me? Exemplo: Esempio (pl.: esempi) / Exemplos de uso: Esempi di utilizzo Como se diz? Come si dice? / Se diz assim?: Si dice cosi? / Em Roma se diz...: A Roma si dice... Aula(s) grátis / Curso(s) grátis: Classe(i) gratis / Lezione(i) gratuita(e) / Corso(i) gratis Enquanto isso, estou ganhando aulas grátis: Nel frattempo, sto guadagnando lezioni gratuite Ganhar um presente: Guadagnare un regalo / Vincere un regalo Mais ou menos: Così così; Più o meno Posso te fazer uma pergunta?: Posso farti una domanda / Ti posso fare una domanda? Há diferença entre... / Há diferença? / Não há diferença: C'è differenza tra / C'è differenza fra / C'è differenza? / Non c'è differenza Per favore mi potrebbe portare ancora un po' di caffé? Grazie Pensei uma coisa: Ho pensato una cosa Coisas assim / Coisas do gênero: Cose del genere Não tenho dormido muito nos últimos dias: Non ho dormito molto negli ultimi giorni Se "o Sr." sou eu...: Se "Lei" sono io... (Per me, "Lei" è sempre un'altra donna). Nunca pare de...: Non smettere mai di... Vou fazer o possível: Farò il possibile. Deixemos para depois: Lasciamo a dopo / Lasciamo per dopo O que mais?: Cos'altro?; che altro?; Cosa di più / Ex.: Cos'altro ti piace? Rossi: “Tridente? Non lo so, dipende…” Mi piace studiare da solo. Io preferisco studiare con altri, o è meglio studiare con altri per praticare. Altri possono sapere qualcosa che non sappiamo, o per riflettere insieme. Ma se sono solo, mi piace studiare anche. Idioma Aprender: imparare Estou aprendendo: Sto imparando Estou aprendendo italiano: Sto imparando l'Italiano. Estou aprendendo, então peço que tenham paciência comigo: Sto imparando l'italiano, quindi abbi pazienza con me. Tentar aprender: provare a imparare Estou tentando aprender italiano: Sto provando a imparare l'italiano. Onde posso aprender italiano?: Dove io posso imparare il italiano? / Dove posso imparare l'italiano? Como posso aprender italiano?: Come posso imparare il italiano? Onde se pode aprender italiano?: Dove si può imparare l'Italiano? Trabalho/estudo Io sono... / Sono... Io lavoro con... / Lavoro in... / Lavoro nel... / Lavoro nella... Sono funzionario pubblico. Io lavoro per il governo. Sono funzionario pubblico da quando ho 20 anni. Lavoro nella giustizia. Nel Potere Giudiziario federale. Inizio a lavorare a mezzogiorno. Io lavoro da mezzogiorno alle sette di sera. Arrivo del lavoro alle sette. Exemplos: Io lavoro da mezzogiorno alle 2 di notte ad un ristorante. Io lavoro dalle 09:00 alle 15:00. Lavoro dalle nove alle cinque. Lavoro dalle 8 del mattino alle 5 del pomeriggio. Lavoro dalle nove del mattino alle nove di sera. Sono laureato in Diritto (o Giurisprudenza). Sto scrivendo la tesi di laurea specialistica. Sto iniziando a pensare alla tesi di laurea specialistica. Sto iniziando a preparare la mia tesi di laurea specialistica. Sto finendo in questi giorni la mia tesi di laurea specialistica sulla... Dovrei terminare a breve la mia tesi di laurea specialistica per potermi laureare a dicembre. Ora sto finendo di scrivere l'ultimo capitolo. Al momento sto finendo di scrivere la tesi di laurea (specialistica). Non ho ncora iniziato... Sto finendo... Ho iniziato a leggere... Ho iniziato a scrivere... Mi sarei laureato attorno a fine Novembre, inizio Dicembre. Sites: http://www.speakenglish.co.uk/phrases/jobs?lang=it Social Eu não bebo mais. * Io non bevo più. Eu parei de fumar. * Io ho smesso di fumare. Estou tentando parar de beber. * Sto cercando di smettere di bere. Hobbies Não tenho tempo de fazer tudo de que gosto: Non ho tempo per fare tutto quello che mi piace Não tenho tempo de aprender todas as coisas de que gosto: Non ho tempo per imparare tutte le cose che mi piacciono Não tenho tempo de fazer tudo o que eu gostaria: Non ho il tempo di fare tutto quello che voglio / Non ho il tempo di fare tutto quello che mi piacerebbe fare Se eu pudesse fazer tudo aquilo que eu quisesse: Se potessi fare tutto quello che vorrei Cinema Gosto de cinema. * Mi piace il cinema. Gosto de assistir filmes. * Mi piace guardare film. / Mi piace vedere film. Gosto de assistir filmes italianos. * Mi piace guardare i film italiani. Gosto de assistir filmes de... * Mi piace guardare film di... Gosto dos filmes de... * Mi piacciono i film di... Gosto de diretores como... * Mi piacciono registi come... (Fellini, Antonioni, Rossellini, Scola, De Sica, Visconti, Tornatore, Bertolucci, Monicelli, Pasolini, Pontecorvo, Moretti) Questo è il nome di (o come si chiama) quel film di cui abbiamo parlato la settimana scorsa. Música Que tipo de música você gosta? * Che tipo di musica ti piace? Que tipo de música você ouve? * Che tipo di musica ascolti? Gosto de todos os tipos de música. * Mi piacciono tutti i tipi di musica. Quase todos os gêneros de música. * Quasi tutti i generi di musica. Gosto de quase todos os tipos de música, mas prefiro a música pop. * Mi piacciono quasi tutti i generi di musica, ma preferisco la musica pop. Prefiro rock. * Preferisco il rock. Suonare strumenti. Suonare uno strumento. Mi piace suonare strumenti. Mi piace suonare la chitarra (o la chitarra acustica). Mi piace suonare la chitarra elettrica. Turismo Onde fica o cemitério? * Dov'è il cimitero? * Dov'è il cimitero della città? Onde fica o túmulo de...? * Dov'è la tomba di...? Apreço Mi piace questo(a)... Mi piace molto questo(a)... Ver: Adoro questo gruppo (?) / Adoro questa musica/canzone (?) / Adoro questo film (?) Amo questo gruppo (?) / Amo questa musica/canzone (?) / Amo questo film (?) Opinião Hai ragione: Você tem razão / Você está certo(a) (You're right) http://forum.wordreference.com/showthread.php?t=2035660 Dipende...: Depende... Più o meno: Mais ou menos (ver uso como opinião ou como medida) / Così e così (so so) VER http://www.wordreference.com/iten/pi%C3%B9%20o%20meno http://www.wordreference.com/enit/so Não sei: Non lo so Mais ou menos: Così così/più o meno Concordo com...: Sono d'accordo con... Eles não concordam...: Loro non sono d'accordo... Não tenho certeza, mas...: Non sono sicuro, ma... O que poderia ser é...: Quello che potrebbe essere è... Imagino que...: Immagino che... Por experiência...: Dalla esperienza... É difícil dizer, mas...: È dificile dire, ma... É só uma ideia, mas...: È solo un'idea, ma... Talvez...: Forse... Eu acho que...: Penso che... Eu diria...: Io direi... Bom, isso depende...: Bene, questo dipende... É possível: È possibile Isso depende de muitas variáveis: Questo dipende da molte variabili http://books.google.com.br/books?id=jSUZNAHRflsC&printsec=frontcover&hl=pt-BR#v=onepage&q&f=false Não sei o que dizer sobre isso...: Non so cosa dire su questo Gostaria de ter: Mi piacerebbe avere Se queres falar sobre isso, tudo bem: Se volete parlare di questo, va bene Chi se ne frega? A me non me ne frega: Quem se importa? A mim não importa. Chi se ne frega di questo...: Quem se importa com isto/este... Non me ne frega: Não me importa Non me ne frega niente: Não me importa nem um pouco Non me ne frega un cazzo: Não me importa porcaria* nenhuma (*qualquer palavrão) Política/Questões socioeconômicas Sono in sintonia con le idee socialiste. Ho simpatia/solidarietà per le idee di sinistra. Il dibattito mi interessa perché, basato su di esso, si può tentare di prevedere le tendenze dell'elettorato. Relacionamentos Mi manchi / Mi manchi tanto / Mi manchi molto Sinto sua falta / Sinto muito sua falta (I miss you so much/a lot) http://forum.wordreference.com/showthread.php?t=225093 http://forum.wordreference.com/showthread.php?t=3257 Io voglio te! / Te voglio bene Tempo negli anni Sessanta: nos anos sessenta / È morto negli anni cinquanta (morreu nos anos cinquenta) degli anni Trenta: dos anos trinta dagli anni Ottanta: desde os anos oitenta Diversos Dio mi ha dato... * Deus me deu... È una buona opportunità di/per... / Questa è una buona opportunità. * É uma boa oportunidade de/para... / Esta é uma boa oportunidade. **Ex.: Questa è una buona opportunità per praticare la lingua (ou di praticare?); Questa è una buona opportunità di lavoro per me; Penso che questa è una buona opportunità per me; Questa è una buona opportunità per la creazione di un...; Questa è una buona opportunità per incontrare i tuoi superiori...; Una buona opportunità per apprendere qualcosa. Il mondo sta finendo (o mundo está acabando) Não tenho sequer uma caneta ou um lápis *Non ho nemmeno una penna o una matita *Non ho neanche una penna o una matita Mas por que nunca é...? * Ma perché non è mai...? Mas por que não se diz...? * Ma perchè non si dice...? Non fidati dei tedeschi. Sono tutti nazizti. (Form.: Non si fidi dei...) Da me Posso guadagnarmi la vita da me: Posso ganhar a vida '''sozinho. Tornerai qui '''da me: Você vai voltar aqui '''para mim. Fatto '''da me: Feito '''por mim. C'è Sites https://es.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080217042651AAgajHV Vídeos Outras informações Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para '''língua italiana Categoria:Idiomas: italiano